theyayapocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Do what you enjoy (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"do what you enjoy". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hello, friends! Yaya and Gugu are in kindergarten with their friends! [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"22th", then "Do what you", and lastly, "enjoy!".]'' Gugu: 22nd story! Yaya: Do what you enjoy! to inside the [[Kindergarten|school]. [[The Teacher|'The Teacher']] is in view.] Teacher: We are going to have drawing class today! You guys can draw anything you want! Students: Yay! [Everyone starts drawing, except '''Yaya'.]'' Yaya: Oh... hm... I don't know what to draw... Teacher: offscreen Let me see! What are you drawing, Bebe? Yaya: Huh? [Cut to the '''Teacher' and Bebe.]'' Teacher: Wow, she's so pretty? Is that me? Thank you so much, sweetie! [Cut back to '''Yaya'.]'' Yaya: jealous Yaya can draw too! ['''Yaya' starts drawing. The Teacher approaches her.]'' Teacher: Why don't you show me what you drew, Yaya? Let me guess, is that a pumpkin you drew? Or... a rhino! Yaya: No, no! It's you, teacher, it's you that I drew! [It shows the (terrible) drawing '''Yaya' made of her teacher. The teacher sighs while Yaya giggles. Gugu runs up to her.]'' Gugu: Let me see! Let me see! ['''Gugu' laughs hysterically.]'' Gugu: Is that what you drew, Yaya? It does not even look like her! Yaya: offended Hey! both of them start fighting. Teacher: No! Come on, you guys, friends aren't supposed to fight! ['''Yaya' looks away. Gugu walks off.]'' Gugu: Whatever. Teacher: Now, let us play with a jump rope outside! What do you guys think? Everyone (except Yaya): Yay! Let's go outside! [Everyone except '''Yaya' eagerly goes outside. Yaya walks out slowly and sadly. Fade to black, then cut to outside, where everyone (except Yaya) is playing. The Teacher and Concerned Kid are playing with a girl, while Dada and an unknown kid play with Fufu and Bebe.]'' Kids: One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four! ['''Gugu' is playing really well by himself with a jump rope.]'' Concerned Kid: Look at Gugu! Kid: Look at Gugu! Teacher: Oh! Gugu, you are so good at jump rope! That's great! Yaya: Oh? jealous Yaya can do it too! I can! ['''Yaya' plays with a jump rope.]'' Yaya: One! Two! Three! ['''Yaya' trips on the jump rope.]'' Yaya: OUCH! [Everyone runs up to '''Yaya'.]'' Teacher: Oh?! Yaya, are you OK? Did you get hurt? ['''Yaya' starts crying.]'' Teacher: Oh... why are you crying, Yaya? Huh? Yaya: Gugu is good at jump rope, and Bebe is good at painting! Yaya isn't good at anything! ['''Yaya' resumes crying.]'' Teacher: Yaya, everyone has their own talent. Sometimes, you can be good, and sometimes not! Yaya: But... I don't have a talent! Teacher: You don't have to be good at everything! Just do what you enjoy, Yaya. Yaya: up I can be good at something too, if I work hard at something I enjoy! Gugu: Yes, I became good at jump rope because I practiced hard every day! See, Yaya, you can do it too! Teacher: What do you like the most, Yaya? Yaya: Hm... let me think... ['''Yaya' thinks, and then her eyes sparkle.]'' Yaya: gasp Yaya likes to dance, do you wanna see? [Cut to the song, ''"[[What We Like|'What We Like']]"]'' [Cut back to '''Yaya' dancing.]'' Teacher: Yaya, you are such a great dancer! Your dance makes me want to dance too! [Everyone dances. Pan up to '''Sunny Bang Bang'.]'' Sunny Bang Bang: Yaya loves dancing. What do you like to do the most, friends? ends Category:Transcripts